narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki
Infobox | birthdate =Unknown | age =Unknown | gender =Female | height =7'2" | weight =156 lbs | blood type =O | hometown =Sky Sector | countryoforigin = Rasengakure | countryofliving =Travels | affiliation = Meiji | previous affiliation = | occupation =Sage | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kaminoshi | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Father) Unknown Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Great Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Asura Ōtsutsuki (Cousin) Indra Ōtsutsuki‎ (Cousin) Saimei Ōtsutsuki (Cousin) Ace Korimachi (Brother) Saisha Korimachi (Sister) Sai Korimachi (Brother) Niyya Korimachi (Niece) | clan = Helixian Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification =Sage Transcendante Transmigrant | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Noryokugan Tenseigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique =Possesses the capability to use nearly any technique from observation alone Possess Tailed Beast Chakra | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Four Branches Technique Dimensional Branch Apeirogan Juryokuido Jikukankotai Tengai Juman Tengai Kukyo Tengai Nami Sunryuuken Elemental Branch Sokousei Transcendent Branch Seiriteki Kasei Reiyuigon Reihogosha Disruption Blade Enlightenment Branch Insuunagare Cosmic Chains Cosmic Chain Prison Reiyuigon Reihogosha Seal of the Chakravartin Heavenly Oppression Synapse Control Spatial Consumption Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative Tenseigan Chakra Mode Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Rosary Ruby Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Ruby Wheel Localized Reincarnation Explosion Emerald Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Reincarnation Wheel Explosion Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Localised Reincarnation Explosion Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Truth-Seeking Ball Truth Releasing Shifting Rosary Truth Releasing Heavenly Revolving Rosary Heavenly Truth Prison Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Evening Elephant Morning Peacock Tailed Beast Ball Compromised Freedom: Subjugation of the Populace Compromised Freedom: Heavenly Contribution Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack Eighty Gods Vacuum Lion Fists Eighty Gods Amber Assault Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Tenseigan: Psychokinesis Rabbit Hair Needle Hair Needle Senbon Rabbit Hair Needle Senbon Palm Bottom Six Paths Sage Mode Will Materialisation Will Override Quantum Movement Extremis Fire Release: Brilliant Corona Annihilation Fire Release: Nova Flame Extraordinary Rejuvenation Physical Clone Technique Surangama King's Arsenal Ice Spear Severity Creation Ice Spear Pinpoint Severity Ice Glacier Severity Eruption Ice Age Severity Coverage | taijutsu =Gentle Fist Strong Fist | weapons = | tools =Chain Blades }} Chiyoko Otsutsuki is one of the surviving members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and the Helixian Clan, and is the daughter of Kana Korimachi and a (currently unknown) Otsutsuki Female. She is known for possessing two unique dojutsu, the Tenseigan, which evolved from her Byakugan, and the Noryokugan, both of which she gained during birth due to her parents uique DNA interacting with one another. She is known to practice Ninshū and often travels the world to teach others about the great work of her uncle. Background Chiyoko is unique in the fact that she has two sets of extraterrestrial DA, which would lead to her directly inheriting her parents powerful genes and clan lineage on both sides of the family. Due to this, her mother, father and uncles tought her how to properly utilize her dojutsu and various forms of Ninshu and Ninjutsu. Following in her families footsteps for many years on end, she would eventually grom highly adept in figuring out things taught to her at a vastly accelerated rate. DBecuase of this, she was labled a prodigy within both her clans. Her father tought her of his clans origin,as well as the Noryokugan, a kekkei genkai not actually awakened in the eyes, but manifested within the body, which all members of the main branches of the Helixian Clan are born with. This would cause the teo to develop a rather close father - daughter relationship that would last for as long as they lived. Knowing her family history of being an alien to this planet, she would hold her family very dear to her and do anything she could to spread the application of Ninshu. When her Grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, cast Infinite Tsukoyomi, her mother was caught in it, unable to be retrieve and as a result, because a victim and she was left with just her father. With the two immune to the visual genjutsu, she made up in her heart to always do the right thing as well as stay out of trouble. She would go on to witness the battle between her grandmother and uncles which she didn't like nor enjoy in the least bit, but she knew was necessary to end her evil deeds and enslavement of the world. This would bring into heart the long sought after peace of losing her mother, in with she forgave her grandmother. After the battle between her family member finally ended, she became truly interested in her families Ninjutsu techniques, the ones she learned many years ago, some of which she would expand upon. Soon after, she decided to travel the world and teach them of the wonderful marvels of Ninshu. Appearance Personality Abilities Chiyoko is a highly skilled Shinobi, knowing quite a lot from living nearly one thousand years. She has very adept knowledge of the shinobi that reside her, as well as ninjutsu, among other types of jutsu, and even the various Shinobi World Wars that have taken place. Kekkei Mōra Being born with a dojutsu and a bodily kekkei genkai and even having one of them evolve, she is quite skilled in there usage and has learned from her family members about how to properly use her Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Mora, even going as far as learning from one family member through observation alone. She is able to use her Tenseigan to see the chakra, the chakra pathway and nearly 360 degrees around her entire body. While not having tested the exact full extend of her telescopic vision through its use, she can see as far as she could when using her Byakugan. Noryokugan The Noryokugan is a Kekkei Mōra stemming from the body, first awakened by Kana Korimachi due to his mastery over Cosmic Energy Four Branches Technique The Four Branches Technique is a Kekkei Mōra technique stemming from the Noryokugan Kekkei Mōra. Chiyoko awakened it as a direct result of inheriting it from her father, Kana Korimachi, and is quite skilled in the usage of its varying abilities. Revolving around the manipulating of the various forces and laws that governed the universe itself, Chiyoko use her Kekkei Mōra to man She is skilled enough in the use of her Kekkei Mōra that she was able to create her own dimensions, a total of ten, in less than twenty-four hours. Kekkei Genkai Chiyoko has a single Kekkei Genkai dojutsu, the Tensaigan, which evolved a few years after she awakened her Byakugan, due to the natural selection-like process of Helixian DNA, separating and devolving part of her genome to achieve this affect, and thus awakening a more advanced dojutsu. Tenseigan Having evolved from her Byakugan, Chiyoko's Tenseigan allows her to see up to 250km and nearly 360 degrees around her entire body. It also allows her to see the chakra, and the chakra pathway system with penetrative, infrared vision. Aside from the physical prowess it provides her with, it also grants her the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which allows her to utilize telekinetic-like abilities, as well as Truth-Seeking Balls She has the seal over her right eye, and its revealed to reduce to power of her dojutsu itself by half its current power. It seals the raw power of her Tenseigan, as it is very potent due to her extraterrestrial genes mixing. After undergoing to power of transcendence, she is never seen wearing the eye patch seal again. Reincarnation Wheels *Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion The pinnacle of Chiyoko's unique Reincarnation Wheel variants, the Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion is a unique attack designed with chakra absorption in mind, in the form of a taijutsu-based Chakra Absorption Technique. Chiyoko focuses her Tenseigan Chakra Mode into a Truth-Seeking Ball, causing it to glow its trademark amber color, and is capable to nigh-instantly absorbing the chakra of anything it comes into contact with. *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion A unique Reincarnation Wheel variant, the Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion is powerful and extraordinarily fast attack. Chiyoko simply focuses her Tenseigan Chakra Mode to a desired part of her body before it rapidly charges up and fires a beam of destructive energy at the desired target. This beam of chakra packs such force that it can destroy a mountain. *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Rosary Like parent technique, the Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Rosary is a rather spontaneous multitude of powerful blasts utilized by concentration of the Tenseigan Chakra Mode into the desired location of the body that is facing the chosen targets, packing enough power to pulverize a mountain top. *Emerald Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Localised Reincarnation Explosion *Reincarnation Wheel Explosion *Ruby Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Ruby Wheel Localized Reincarnation Explosion *Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Speed and Endurance Chakra Control and Chakra Potency *'Chakra Control' Chiyoko possess a natural talent for chakra control, of which she has on ly improved upon during her many centuries on the planet. Having such incredible control of her chakra, he is able to utilize a truly outstanding Medical Senjutsu, the Extraordinary Rejuvenation technique, allowing her to literally repair her body from any damage done to it by reconstructing the body anew. He chakra control is of such a high level that she is able to absorb ninjutsu without handsigns what so ever, an feat displayed by her grand mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki herself. Inheriting Will Materialisation aunt, Chiyoko improved upon it, similar to another relative, resulting in another technique. Chiyoko casually keeps it secreted on her body as a transparent layer of skin, allowing it to come into contact with opponents brave enough to attempt to touch her. Once contact occurs, the materialized will is automonously imprinted on the contactee, and can be activated at will, even years into the future. Upon activation, it will take control of their body, allowing Chiyoko to deal with them appropriately. If forced to do so, she can convert the victims will into her own, forcibly robbing them of it regardless of what they do. Though this is rarily the case, she does this to assure they won't fight back against it. Due to the cosmic energy surging through her body, any attempts at disrupting her chakra path way network will fail, as the cosmic energy will disrupt the physical and spiritual energies of chakra that enters her body. *'Chakra Potency' Chiyoko was always known to possess potent chakra. Inheriting a portion of Kaguya's chakra, just like her mother, Chiyoko's chakra is enough to overload the perception of sensors upon them attempting to gauge her chakra levels. Due to its potency, she can contribute less chakra to techniques and still get greater results, allowing her to conserve chakra. The potency of her chakra is due to the unbelievably high density chakra the Kaguya possessed as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, which was passed down to Chiyoko's mother, and then herself, quite strongly too. This due to this inheritance, she is able to utilize Kekkei Mōra techniques. Sometime after seperating the tailed beasts, Hagoromo decided that he'd also give his niece a gift, as he did with Asura and Indra, as he knew she had the potential for reincarnation as well. Bestowing upon her his powerful chakra as well as the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, this would grant her access to the Six Paths Sage Mode whenever she needed. Though she doesn't possess the kekkei genkai of the tailed beasts, Hagoromo theorized that she could tap into there power and use them without need for the kekkei genkai due to her immense talent in chakra control. Unlike Naruto Uzumaki's use of the tailed beasts chakra, her use is permanent, as Hagoromo imprinted them within her, with their chakra restoring itself at a constant rate within her body just like her normal chakra. Ninshu Ninjutsu Chiyoko has shown the ability to passively absorb ninjutsu that come into contact with her body instantly, ab ability also displayed by Kaguya when Sasuke used Amaterasu to no avail. Taijutsu Choyoko is quite skilled in Taijutsu, and uses an entire plethora of her unique abilities to achieve it great skill in this field. Using [[Sunryuuken to enhance her body in various ways, she can potentially become a match for any opponent. Using gravity and antigravity, Chiyoko can attack and repel opponents, techniques and weapons, allowing her to defend herself while dishing out damage. Using inertia, she can change the direction of her movements instantly without losing momentum. With momentum, she is able to increase the force behind her attacks as well as soften the blows received from opponents and objects. At will, she can drastically decrease the momentum of objects, bringing them to a standstill as well as speeding them up. She often uses this in conjunction with Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon to give them more force for greater efficiency and cutting power. Using electromagnetism, she is able to transmtate matter at extreme speed to change the environment and use it at her disposal to combat close quarter threats, even going as far and restraining them temporarily to dish out more damage. My transmutating her very body, she is able to gain an advantage on foes by making herself more durable or even intangible. She is able to modify the penetrability of adjacent objects at to get the out of the way then return it to normal, allowing her to put distance between her and her opponent or obstruct their view, even if for a short time. Using it against opponents, she can disable their armor by turning it into something less durable upon striking its surface, like turning Titanium armor into simply wood, or even water, illuminating their defenses all together. One way she employs its use on opponents is by increasing its mass and therefore its weight, throwing the opponent off balance and creating at opening for attack at the same time. Using Jikūkankōtai, she can shift the spatial dimensions of her body, allowing her to achieve a wide variety of effects. Using Jikūkankōtai#Nidai Jikūkan, she is able to manipulate the size of her by turning is 2 dimensional. In doing this, she can grab objects much larger than herself, confining, or hurling them at her leasure. It also makes her impossible to confine while giving her extreme evasion skills, being able to easily dodge extraordinarily fast attacks. By stabbing her blades into one another, she can make them appear whenever her eyes is focused at will, quite literally impaling and slicing her opponents from a distance, as far as her eyes can see. Inertia Style Zero *This section is for describing and detailing the Shiyoko's unique Inertia Style Zero fighting style, which uses Inertia negation to increase her taijutsu skills immensely. Strong Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of Strong Fist. Gentle Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of Gentle Fist. Equilibrium Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of her signature fighting style, Equilibrium Fist. Eight Gates *This section with describe her use of the Eight Gates technique. Zero Point Fist *'Zero Point Fist' is a unique fighting style that is designed to disrupt the electrical signals in areas that are stuck, causing the opponents movements to be delayed. It works using by Chiyoko surrounding her fists with Cosmic Energy then striking the opponent, injecting their body with it before it solidifies, temporarily disrupting and confusing the electrical signals within the said body part. This causes delayed responses and confused signals, culminating in uncontrollable muscle movements within the stuck limb, resulting in aspasm. Upon striking the area again, the previous result is thus amplified and the risk of highly severe to permanent damage is also thus increased. Senjutsu A while after her aunts defeat, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki decided to pass on his knowledge of Six Paths Sage Mode to Chiyoko, due to her talent in Ninshu. Granting her use of the chakra of all nine tailed beast from himself, he essentially gave her permanent access to it. A user of Six Paths Senjutsu, Chiyoko is extraordinarily skilled in its usage. Being able to actively draw upon its energy from the environment at a moments notice, she can enter the mode instantly. Due to her learning it from her uncle, she physical appearance doesn't change at all, making it look as if nothing happened, though she gains a fiery, yellowish golden glowing aura. When in this state, her physical capabilities and attributes gain an incredible boost, easily being on par with Naruto Uzumaki's use of it, though she has never show its full extent. When using this energy, she enters the Six Paths Sage Mode. Transcendent Six Path Sage Mode Transcendent Six Paths Sage Mode is a unique Sage Mode utilized by Chiyoko when she combines her Cosmic Energy with Six Paths Chakra, greatly enhancing it. In this state, the normal Six Paths Sage Mode chakra cloak disappears, as a red, curse mark-like pattern covers her upper neck and extends across her body downwards, with the color of her pupils changing to a pinkish red. In this state, the power of her techniques are greatly enhanced to supernatural levels, and gives her the ability to harm limbo shadows. She also can imbue her Truth-Seeking Ball with the energy to make them unique from others. All of her attribute and power are boosted, allowing her to achieve various feats. Transcendent Cosmic Sage Mode Transcendent Cosmic Sage Mode is a unique form of Sage Mode used by Chiyoko. It incorporates Six Paths Sage Mode, Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Seiriteki Kasei, and is the pinnacle of all of her modes. ~''MORE COMING SOON~ Uchujutsu Cosmic Energy is the energy that governs the other energies and laws of the universe. The Helixians were and still are masterful users of the ancient energy. Chiyoko is able to use this energy to power techniques that would normally require chakra. With it, she is also able to greatly enhance her chakra and body for varying purposes. Chiyoko is so skilled with it that she shocked her uncle, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, by doing what was thought to be impossible, the separation of chakra itself from life force. Kenjutsu Weapon Skill Chiyoko is quite skilled in the use of weapons, and has mastered a number of the weapons ulitized through her fathers King's Arsenal. Due to the close relationship with her father, she has complete access to her fathers technique without the need for the King's Key and prefers to use the lesser weapons over the most powerful ones. Using the power of her two dojutsu in unision with her basic weapons make her a match for even highly experienced shinobi, as she can alter their properties to make them extremely dangerous. Chain Techniques She is known to use chains in her attacks, utilizing them as delicately as ropes and as savage as whips. She can unlink and link her chains at will to confine targets as well as release them at a moments notice. A highly skilled konuichi in Fuinjutsu, Chiyoko can construct a simple box before sealing it off and confining it to another space. Using her Chain Blades, Chiyoko can grapple and bind opponents from a distance, before pulling them in or slamming them a great distance away. Hyakki Yakou A hiden technique she learned from her father, '''Hyakki Yakou' (百鬼夜鋼; literally meaning Hundred Demons Night Steel) allows Chiyoko to utilize any of her weapons from any part of her body without limit. This alone allows her to catch opponents off guard when least expected, and with her weapons unique effects, it makes him that much more deadlier. All of her weapons are known to be immutable, meaning its impossible for the opponent to destroy, control or otherwise manipulate them and use them against her. Because his weapons each have unique effects, it is highly unwise to engage her in close combat when using this technique, as it can prove devastating for the opponent. Puppets Chiyoko is know to use puppets, whom her clan were the originators of. Suusho Suusho, 数書; literally meaning "Polymorphic" is one of Chikoyo's puppets and it is very unique in nature, being almost like liquid, while being able to solidify itself all while changing form at Chiyoko's will. Nano Nano, ナノ; literally meaning "Nanite" is one of Chiyoko's puppets and it is very exotic in nature, being composed of innumerable nanites hence its name. These nanites work together to allow Nano to achieve a wide variety of functions. Stats Role Plays *''' Regular Role Plays ' *' Fanon Role Plays ' **Tag Team Battle: A Dimensional Rumble *' Naruto Arashi Role Plays ' **Family Reunion? **Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow Trivia *Chiyoko's primary appearance is Bel Peol from Shakugan, while her transcended appearance is Machina from Dragonaut of the Resonance. Facts about Chiyoko *Chiyoko was given the last name 'Ōtsutsuki''' in rememberance of her mother, who ultimately died at the hands of her very grandmother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. *Chiyoko sleeps with one eye open, though she is able to close it when sleep. She does this so she can always be ready in case something occurs. *Chiyoko is 7'2" because her author, Prince Harris likes tall women. *Chiyoko has a fondness of Cattle. Especially groomed and blowdried cows. Data Book *Chiyoko hasn't completed any missions. Gallery Chiyoko ThreeDojutsuTechnique.jpg|All of Chiyoko's eyes open completely Chiyoko Young.jpg|Chiyoko as a young girl